Under the Moonlight
by NoDice
Summary: An AU Fic. HM pairing. No flames. Not really good at summaries so RR please.
1. Chapter 1 Dance Dance

Under the Moonlight 

It was a nice peaceful night, where you could feel the moonlight touch upon your skin. You stand and wonder in puzzlement as to how you felt towards the violinist. You remember having flashbacks about how the two of you first met in your dreams and how you met face to face in real life after your track race. Your heart starts to pound every time you think about her.

That night, girls, who were already prepared for the dance that was happening tonight, soon interrupted her thoughts. The were all your friends, as you start to gaze upon them, the first person who catches your attention was Michiru, dressed in a beautiful baby-blue dress and had her wavy ocean-green hair tied up in a nice braid. You start to feel your heart stuck in your throat, as you lose the ability to say anything at all. Paralysed with thoughts. Until one of your friends, Usagi, asked, "Haruka! Why aren't you dressed and ready for the dance?" It took a few minutes for her to actually register an answer for Usagi, when she stopped gazing at Michiru. "I decided not to go." The girls were all surprised especially Michiru who was even more disappointed than the five of her friends. But, of course, she did not want to show it. "I just don't feel like going to a stupid dance, besides now that almost everyone will be at the dance, I can have some peace and quiet around this school, without anyone or anything to disturb me." Every one thought it was odd, but also knew that nothing could change Haruka's mind on how she felt. Before turning to leave them she took a glance at Michiru and thought she could see a tint of disappointment and sadness from her eyes, but shook the thought out of her head and continued on walking. Michiru suddenly called out, "Where are you going?" but turned blush red, as she surprised herself for asking that. Haruka turned and smiled. "Just over on top of those rocks over there, on that hill. It's a cool place to go to just relax and get away from things." They all gazed up at the spot Haruka was pointing towards. When they looked back, Haruka's figure disappeared into the darkness.

30 minutes into the dance, and everyone was excited and dancing to the music playing. Well, everyone except Michiru, who was still thinking about her best friend. "…Ruka," she whispered softly. She then turned and told her friends that she was going to go and see if Haruka was okay. The others were surprised and responded that Haruka will be fine and that she should just enjoy the dance, and to pay attention to a line of boys in front of her, trying to get the first dance with her. Ignoring what her friends had just said, she turned and walked towards the exit in search for Haruka.

As Haruka climbed up on top of the hill, she was immediately greeted by the brightness of the moonlight and stars shining above her. Everything would have been peaceful until she remembered her feelings towards her best friend, and how she so desperately wants to tell her. She knows that they were lovers in the past, but what about how they would feel towards each other in the present? Could things actually be the same? Or different? She couldn't help but feel sometimes that it was a one-sided feeling between the two friends. She sat down and curled up her knees and bent her head down, listening to the music being played in the building below her. Twigs cracking behind her startled her as she turned around expecting it to be a youma, as she was prepared to defend herself, her features softened when she realised it was only Michiru. Wait. Michiru? Here. Why? She then realised that she was still staring at her and turned her head away, "What are you doing here?" she asked with a little bit of nervousness in her tone. "To see how you were," Michiru responded back in concern. Haruka's mouth tugged into a smile but quickly rubbed it off and replied, "I'm fine, just wanted some time alone like I said earlier. How come you're not down there with everyone else? You know being right up here with me, will make it so much harder for all the boys to find you and asked you to dance" she stated chuckling, while silently cursing herself in the inside. "Like I said before I was concerned about you." Haruka felt her heart pounding within herself, but made an effort not to show it. She then felt Michiru sit down beside her, her soft hand brushing up against hers. As the two sat there they continued to just let the music fill in the silence as it was getting louder. Haruka then lay down onto her back saying, "You know you can go back if you like. I mean there are probably guys looking for you right now, wanting to dance with you, I wouldn't want you to break there poor little hearts," she scoffed the last part sarcastically. She peered over to Michiru to see what she was thinking. But could only see Michiru smiling. She answered, "I don't care…" Haruka sat up questioningly, waiting for her friend to continue, "…none of them is right for me." Haruka started to feel calm and relieved. "Still…I mean it's a little chilly out and you're wearing that dress –" "You mean you don't like it?" asked Michiru sounding a little hurt. "Nono, I didn't mean it like that! You look beautiful! I just thought you would get cold that's all" and she turned away all red. "She thinks I look beautiful?" thought Michiru. She began to smile. Then all of a sudden she sneezed, and Haruka looked up grinning, confirming what she thought was right. Michiru could only blush in embarrassment and turned away from her friend and continued looking up at the moon, as she listened to the song that was currently playing. She wished that she could dance with Haruka. But knew that that thought would never happen. Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her, she turned her head and was face to face with Haruka who was looking down, "Well, I didn't want you to catch a cold because of me." Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around Haruka's. Haruka's eyes widened at her friend's action. She wanted to so much to kiss her right then and now. But thought that if she had, it could destroy her friendship with Michiru, forever tainting their partnership/relationship while fighting the daimons. So, she became silent and worried again. Michiru, sensing the sudden change in her friend, turned to look at Haruka and saw the insecurity and sadness in her stormy blue eyes that had all of a sudden appeared.

Soon, a slow song came on and she couldn't wait any longer, she looked towards Haruka and smiled, while getting up. Haruka just stared at Michiru, confused, but then saw Michiru stretch out a hand for her to grab a hold of; "Will you dance with me, Ruka?" Haruka's mouth opened but before she could say anything, she was suddenly grabbed by both hands and pulled up by the petite girl. Michiru took her friends hands and placed them around her waist as she stepped closer, smelling in the scent of the blonde. Haruka was deep red now. She could hardly breathe. She felt the wind being knocked out of her as she felt Michiru leaning her head on her shoulders. "Could this really be happening, or am I dreaming? And, if I am, don't wake me up!" she told herself. They began to slowly dance. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, as they clung onto each other. As the song, was nearing the end, Haruka stopped and Michiru looked up from where her head was resting. Green eyes met blue one's as they both looked at each other. Both slowly lean into a kiss, giving the other a chance to escape if they needed to. "Michi…"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 The Morning After

"Michi…" Haruka started but soon saw that Michiru looked a little faint and soon found herself holding Michiru in her arms as she fainted from the coldness.

When Michiru awoke in the middle of the night, she found herself in her room and the memory of the night finally came back to her as to how close she was with Haruka and realised she must've been colder than she had thought and fainted. "Baka! I was so close!"

The next day arrived and everyone was discussing about the dance last night. Haruka walked by not interested into what everybody were saying, her mind still on Michiru, and what could've happened that night. Being so close to her and yet – "Haruka!" she turned around recognising the voice immediately. Michiru ran towards her smiling. Haruka felt her stomach doing flip-flops as she saw her friend coming up to her. "How you feeling?" "I'm fine, thanks. By the way, thanks for bringing me back to my dorm room, last night." **Flashback** "Baka! I was so close!" "Wait. How did I get here?" she lay in bed, next to her nightstand she found a note. She turned on her lamp and recognised the writing immediately. '_Hope you feel better in the morning, Michi. Thanks for keeping me company last night. –Ruka.' _** End Flashback** "It was nothing, no worries." Blushed Haruka. As they walked to class together. The day went by very slowly for Haruka; she gazed out the window thinking about that close moment again… "Ms. Tenoh!" Haruka snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the mad teacher. "What was so important, that you had to look out the window, and ignoring the review I'm giving you before your test tomorrow! Please, do the question that I have on the board, Now!" Luckily for Haruka, a wiz in math answered it like it was a problem for a 3-yr. old. Before class ended the teacher announced to the class of the upcoming 7-day survival/camping trip occurring next week. Everyone in the class was excited. Even Haruka, until the teacher announced that Mr. Yamashiko and his class will also be joining them. Michiru's class. Oh great.

The next day, afterschool, the teachers held a meeting for the two classes to discuss the rooming situations. Almost everyone had somebody to be in the same room with. But Haruka could only glance at Michiru and all there other friends surrounding them. Haruka's teacher announced that since they had a lot of people, each room with be 4 per person per cabin. Since the teachers will be together, and parents will be situated equally into there rooms, for some "uknown reason" there was an extra spare cabin left, with only one bed (_authors note: go figure, eh?)_. "So class, since there's so many of us, it'll be first come-first serve on whoever wan-" "I will!" Haruka suddenly shot up her hand. The whole class looked at her awkwardly. "But Haruka…" Usagi whispered, "There's enough of us for 4 people in each room." "Yah, but I like having my own space" replied Haruka, not looking at the other sets of eyes on hers. The teacher cleared her throat, "A-alright then. Now everyone get a good night's rest the day BEFORE we leave, we'll have a long hike ahead of us before we reach our cabins." The class was too overexcited to even hear the teacher as they all scrambled out the door, as they all chatted among themselves of the upcoming trip.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Camping Trip

The day of the trip arrived and everyone was on the bus ready to go. Haruka sat alone while being bugged by girls asking if she ever gets lonely, she knows who to call. Obviously they did not realise that Haruka was a girl, and if they did, they just didn't really care. But, Haruka, trying to be as nice and cool as she can be, shot them down one by one.

When they finally arrived, all the students gathered around in front of the bus, with all of their bags. They were then told that it'd be a 20-min. hike down to their cabins, which caused many groans in return. The teacher reminded them that she warned them that there would be a long hike ahead of them. So they gathered all of their belongings and started heading down. As each group was showed to there cabin, Haruka was showed to her's last as it was the furthest away from everyone else's, which Haruka didn't mind at all. It was nice and cosy. Michiru and the others later then appeared by her side and told her how lucky she was in getting the whole room to herself for one whole week. As soon as everyone was finished unpacking, they were happy to know that there first day didn't consist of any lessons but to explore the campsite they are in, so that they are better situated. So, really it was more of an intro to where everything was. The lake, the dining hall, the woods area, where they will be conducting their research, the restrooms, and the main area, where they are told to meet up every morning.

Later that night, Haruka washed her face and walked back quietly to her cabin, while carefully avoiding girls, who always seem to catch up to her wherever she went. As soon as she walked into her cabin she headed straight to bed with one leg up and the other laid down. Her hands over head. She put on her earphones, and started listening to her ipod that she thankfully brought to relax herself. As soon as she pressed the 'play' button, she heard a light knock on her door. She opened the door, expecting to see one of those crazed girls from before, but instead found Michiru standing there in front of her, in her PJ's. Michiru giggled and asked if she could come in. Haruka finally registering what she asked quickly motioned her inside, silently kicking herself for acting like an oggling idiot. Michiru looked around and smiled. "What's up?" "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I come by and talk to you? If you don't mind?" "Of…of course not," replied Haruka. She motioned her towards the bed as she took the chair near the door. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" "Just stuff…" she smiled again. But Haruka didn't seem to care, she was happy that her best friend decided to come visit her. They talked for hours until Michiru patted the spot next to her on the bed, as she saw how uncomfortable Haruka felt sitting in the chair. Haruka hesitated at first, but later obliged to the offer. Looking over at the clock, Michiru realised that it was getting late, as she was about to get up and leave, Haruka surprised herself even more when she told Michiru that she could stay. "I mean it's already late, and your cabin is like a pretty far walk and who knows what could be awaiting you in the dark forest," she said the last part jokingly. Michiru just smiled and greatly accepted. As they climbed into bed, she felt the other girls presence and legs brushing up against hers. She could feel the other girls breath behind her neck and cursed herself for not realising sooner that the bed was a single bed, not really made for two people. What was she thinking? "You weren't, you idiot!" she silently scolded herself. "Sleep well," she silently told Michiru. She got no reply back and turned around to look and was surprised to see that her friend had already fallen asleep. Smirking she turned back around and started to fall asleep herself.


End file.
